


YohaDia Vampire AU but It's Actually Just Dia Drawing Blood With Needles

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Needles, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: "The day Yohane found out Dia was a vampire, the two of them became connected through this secret."
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Love Live Halloween Prompt Week 2020





	YohaDia Vampire AU but It's Actually Just Dia Drawing Blood With Needles

The day Yohane found out Dia was a vampire, the two of them became connected through this secret.

The most surprising thing to Yohane was how much Dia was struggling. Getting blood was hard and she refused to resort to unethical methods. It left Dia constantly drained and exhausted from malnourishment. How she hid all this Yohane had no idea but from the moment she found out, she wanted to help.

Yohane offered her blood. However much was needed and for as long as Dia wanted.

Dia was incredibly touched by the gesture but told her it was a ludicrous idea. Dia insisted she was fine managing on her own. After Yohane witnessed Dia almost passing out at school the very next day, she put her foot down. Yohane didn’t give in until Dia let her help.

That’s why she was here, at Dia’s house on a Saturday night. The idea of being feasted upon by a vampire had an exciting feel to it. For so long she had been interested in the supernatural and now a vampire was right in front of her. Not just any vampire. Kurosawa Dia. The most impressive woman Yohane had ever met.

Dia invited Yohane in, made her a hot chocolate and chatted about nothing important with her. It was almost shocking how different it was being on Dia’s good side. 

“So…” Yohane glanced at Dia nervously. “How are we doing this?”

Dia took Yohane’s hand, leading her to her bedroom. She asked her to sit down on a stylish, modern looking office chair and Yohane obliged. Dia adjusted the backrest so Yohane was sitting pretty far back. 

Rather confused about this whole thing, Yohane waited for Dia to explain.

“Okay.” Dia smiled at her. “I’m going to insert a small needle into your arm and draw blood. I’m trained, this is how people have blood tests all the time. It’s the safest, cleanest and most effective way.”

Hearing that was so disappointing that Yohane sighed. “You know I was hoping you could… Bite my neck or something more exciting…”

“And risk puncturing a vital artery?” Dia stared at Yohane like she was out of her mind. “You would very much die?”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” She watched as Dia ignored her comment and gestured for Yohane’s arm. Yohane obliged. 

“I’m going to put a tourniquet on.” She grabbed a blue plastic single use tourniquet from a small box full of them. It snapped sharply onto Yohane’s arm. Yohane winced and Dia noticed. “Sorry. I can get a buckle one for next time if you prefer?”

“It’s alright…” Yohane shrugged, hating the faintly painful squeeze but saying nothing in complaint. Maybe it would be better if she did.

Dia held her arm gently turning her arm slightly as she searched for a vein. There was a desperate glint in her eyes as she lingered for too long. 

“Are you that hungry?” Yohane asked. “You’re practically drooling.”

Dia’s eyes widened before she corrected her posture and cleared her throat. A tiny bit of blush rose to her cheeks. “Blood is pretty intoxicating for vampires and while I’m always in control… It’s the reason why direct blood sucking is dangerous and why I refuse to do it.”

Yohane smiled at her, completely amused by Dia’s professional efficiency. “Right, right.”

Dia got an antiseptic wipe and cleaned an area of Yohane’s skin. It was cold. “Also someone’s saliva can cause infections.” 

Yohane chuckled but it nervously faded when she saw Dia holding a needle. 

“This will be fine. Just relax Yohane. It’ll be done soon I promise. A sharp scratch that’s all.”

Dia inserted the needle in and it didn’t really feel like the aforementioned ‘sharp scratch’ though it was close enough. Yohane let out a shaky breath. She watched as Dia drew her blood into the barrel of the needle. It filled with red and Dia spoke softly. “There we go. All done.” She pulled the needle out and pressed a cotton ball pad against Yohane’s arm. “Hold this down for me.” 

Yohane did just that, keeping the pressure to stop the bleeding. She watched Dia do something with the needle though Yohane wasn’t sure what.

Dia returned with tape to stick the pad down. “Leave that there for thirty minutes, okay?” When she saw Yohane nod in reply Dia smiled and spoke again. “I used some special tape that doesn't adhere to hair so hopefully it won’t be painful to remove.” 

Her hands found the button of the tourniquet. Dia took it off and although Yohane had stopped noticing it over the ordeal of the needle, she instantly felt relieved.

“That was fucking tight.”

Dia gave her a sympathetic smile. “It has to be.” 

“Okay…” Yohane sat up, both very underwhelmed and very overwhelmed at this whole thing. “Alright… What now?”

“Now I’ll get your blood tested and most likely I’ll ask you to come around next Saturday.”

“Wait.” Yohane blinked at her. “You’re getting my blood tested first?”

Dia gave her a look that read ‘yes, why wouldn’t I?’ like what she just said was completely normal and the most obvious thing in the world.

“So is that it...?”

Dia nodded. “All done, thank you so much. I am fine managing on my own but this makes things a lot easier...”

“Don’t mention it.” Yohane waved it off. “I guess I was expecting more…”

“Expecting…” Dia smirked, flashing her fangs at Yohane and running her tongue over them. “Or _hoping?”_

Yohane blinked, entranced by Dia. “Hoping.” She answered earnestly.

There was a soft chuckle as Dia came closer. She straddled Yohane, sitting on her lap. Dia looped her arms around Yohane’s neck lazily. “Is this more like what you wanted?”

Yohane’s breath hitched. “Y-yes…”

“You’re so cute…” Dia melted as she spoke. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes. _Please.”_

Dia closed the distance she kissed Yohane. Feeling her lips on her own, Yohane moaned. God she was desperate for more. Dia started to pull away. Yohane trailed after her mouth, whining slightly.

 _“Alright,”_ Dia hummed huskily. 

Yohane was kissed again and Dia paid close attention to exactly what she wanted. Yohane licked at Dia’s lip, begging to deepen the kiss. Dia let her, gently swirling her tongue over Yohane’s while she explored. The fangs were the most interesting part. Yohane kept lightly running her tongue across them, feeling just how sharp they were.

Dia let out a faint amused moan. She pulled away, panting for breath. “You like my fangs?”

Yohane nodded. “Yes. Very much so.”

“Adorable,” Dia commented before her voice took on a bitter tone, “I hate them.”

“What why?” Yohane looked at her confused. The mood from a second ago dipped.

Dia sat up, still enjoying using Yohane’s lap as a seat. “I just do.”

“You don’t just hate something…?”

“Yohane.” There was a soft sigh. “I retrained the muscles in my face to not show my teeth when I smiled out of fear someone would spot them. I used to catch my lip every time I ate. Do you want to know the worst part?”

Yohane said nothing as she waited for Dia to continue.

“I’m so fucking desperate for blood all the time. I can’t function and I pass out a lot but the worst thing is the idea of hurting someone. I don’t know if I could control myself if I bit someone.” Hearing this, Yohane wrapped her arms around Dia then leaned back in the chair. Pulling Dia with her. Dia relaxed very slowly in the embrace. She rested her head on top of Yohane’s chest. “I can hear your heartbeat,” Dia mumbled.

Not saying a word, Yohane kept quiet as she started softly running her fingers through Dia’s silky black hair. Relaxing slightly she closed her eyes.

Feeding a vampire was nothing like what she expected. Though things rarely were when it came to Dia.

**Author's Note:**

> Written (late) for a Halloween prompt! The theme was vampires!  
> I took the idea of Dia's organization skills to max and started thinking of some efficient methods,,, Then i just ended up with this fdhjgfghjfdf 
> 
> Thanks to my beloved editor winxy,,, here's ur fuckin vamp kink and thanks Mireia for the suggestion of going overboard with medical stuff! You two are the best enablers anyone could wish for :>>
> 
> (Oh and also thanks to the shitty untrained nurses and doctors who gave me a shit ton of blood tests last month and have inspired my spite and hatred towards medical things! )


End file.
